darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Check Up then Recruitment
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Megatron Starscream Starscream stirs awake finally. Hopefully Shred has repaired whatever is wrong with him. He sits up and looks around the repair bay. "Ah, Starscream. I trust your repairs went well... " Megatron asks, but without waiting for an answer, Megatron proceeds to his next question. "Has there been any progress on finding a way to protect us against those creatures?" "Shred and Slipstream have been working on it, Mighty Megatron, and I believe they have found a way," Starscream replies, "Pardon me, but my neurocircuits glitched before Shred examined me, and I'm having a problem with my recall subroutine." Megatron taps his fingers against his metal arm impatiently. "Time is running out, Starscream. I want results. Those .. things are building up resistance to the radiation as we speak." Starscream nods nervously. "I will encourage them to work faster," he says, "And I will devote some time myself to finding a more permanent solution." "Good. I want a full report as soon as the system is ready. I want those things destroyed as quickly as possible." Megatron rasps. Continuing, he changes subject. "How are my troops faring?" "So far so good," Starscream says, "All troops are in reasonable fighting condition." "Have you spent any time conversing with them, or checking on their needs? Do any requisitions need to be placed on order?" Megatron asks, continuing the topic at hand of the welfare of the troops. "I have spoken to many of them," Starscream says, "And I do believe I placed an order last week. It should be here by now." "Excellent. I know for a fact that Goa needs a completely new leg assembly. Make sure he is taken care of. The welfare of my troops is one of my top priorities." Megatron states as a matter of fact. "I am also glad to see that you are checking into their welfare, as that should be one of your primary concerns as well." "Of course, Mighty Megatron," Starscream says. "An army must have functioning troops if it is to conquer." Megatron nods, and rasps, "I have something else I must take care of. There is a medic by the name of Robustus that I wish to our cause." ---- Robustus is resting in the ghost town, thusly named for the lack of occupants other than perhaps turbo rats or other transorganics. He's watching the moon transit across the sky as he sips on a small amount of energon. The tall, silvery form of the Decepticon emperor arrives, having flown in from Polyhex. Transforming into Robot mode, Megatron turns his bright red optic gaze towards Robustus. "Ah, Robustus." Megatron then does something uncanny for him - thank - "Thank you for waiting. I had a meeting with my air commander." Robustus looks up at Megatron as he lands, he inclines his head, "It was no problem at all. You said you wished to speak to me?" he asks curiously, finishing off his meager amount of energon then standing up. "Yes. While you may not have known it, I was also evaluating you while you were working on my Decepticon. I approve of your speed and accuracy of repairs. My empire would do well to have a medic like you on our side, in our repair bay." Megatron rasps, getting straight to the point of the meeting. Robustus cocks his head slightly to this, looking thoughtful. "I appreciate your candor and initiative Megatron, but what is in it for me? What would I have to gain? More importantly, if I were to accept a position as a medic for your army, you must realize that I am no warrior nor have any desire to be so. Then there is the fact that I rather enjoy taking my skills where they are needed. Would you allow me some time to seek out injured neutrals?" Megatron's turns his red optics to meet Robustus' and rasps, "You would have access to the best medical facilities in all of Cybertron." Megatron is clearly inflating his Repair bay, but the Decepticon Repair bay's facilities are indeed superior to many civilian facilities. "And you would not be the only non-warrior medic my Army has." Megatron assures, knowing Psykeout is a far cry from being a warrior. "I assure you, there will be great satisfaction in the challenges that await you in my Repair bay." Robustus states, "I saw your med bay, and it is quite well appointed. I am glad to hear that there are other non-warriors among your army. However, you have not addressed my last question. Will I have some time to seek out those that require my services who are not in your army? Please understand that I take my medical oaths as well as my work very seriously, to not be able to assist those that cannot afford medical care would not benefit the race in the long run." Megatron rasps, "There will come a time when the mission comes in the way of those ideals, Robustus. Like all others in my Army, I will expect obedience of my orders. And should you be repairing those Neutrals or Autobots that stand against us, then you would be foolish not to expect consequences. However, your entire cycle will not be taken up as a shift in the repair bay." Robustus frowns at this, sighing, "Civilians taking orders.. that's a new one on me." he remarks, "As for consequences, I am quite aware of what that entails." he looks significantly toward your arm cannon. "As for who stands against you, how would I know if a neutral does or does not support you. Would you have me ask them? You are asking much out of me and taking away one of my few joys by asking me to join your medical staff." "Yes," Megatron rasps. "I need to know that you will do what you are told to do. Any key to any sufficient organization is a hierarchy. I cannot simply have you running amok doing whatever it is you please in my Repair bay. Neither I nor Shred will allow as such." Megatron continues, "While I will not permit you to work on any Autobot, I typically keep off-duty activities to each individual Mech in my Army. Unless your off-duty activities are detrimental to my Empire, then I have no reason to restrict as such." Robustus raises a hand to stroke at his beard thoughtfully. "I understand. Exactly what sort of access would I have seeing I would be there as a civilian? Would I be able to say look at medical files of your army?" he inquires. "Furthermore, would there be areas that would be off limits to me?" Megatron rasps, "The access you would have to the Decepticon databanks will be limited. You will have access to medical and repair files as needed when your duties require. Only the information you need will be displayed, you can't access it all at once or arbitrarily. You will not be able to access the central terminal or mainframe. Any additional access can be removed or granted by a request from Shred. I will also see to it that you are issued a berth in the Decepticon central barracks, should you wish as such." Continuing, Megatron says, "The weapons and armory areas are off limits to you. Also, you would want to avoid the Grease pits, and prison areas for your safety." Robustus inclines his head, finding that well within reason for a military base. "That's acceptable. Would I be required to swear some sort of allegiance or bear the emblem of your army?" he inquires. "Yes. I would require as such, as a display of allegiance to not only myself, but to my Empire and the troops I command. It would not be an oath of Enlistment, however." Megatron rasps, his thought processes very military-like. Megatron also says this, deciding that it would be Robustus' first test of allegiance to his cause. Robustus inclines his head to that, "Understood." he extends his hand toward Megatron, "Then I shall accept your invitation in hopes that my presence among your troops will be of benefit to them." Megatron nods, and shakes Robustus' hand as he extends it. "I am glad to hear as such. Your presence is much needed in my Repair bay. Shred is my Chief Medical Officer. She will provide you further details as to your shift and terminal access. You are to report to her and take her command." Robustus releases the Emperor's hand, "When shall I be expected to arrive then Megatron?" he inquires. Megatron says, "You may go anytime. I will inform Polyhex security to allow you into the Repair bay." Robustus smiles slightly to that, "Good. I'd like to be sure I have all my personal affects packed so I may take a recharge berth within your barracks. I feel it would be best to do so as I will be able to socialize with your troops that way when not on duty." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs